School Camp
by CheekyMonkey93
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are staying with Dr. Martinez and going to school with Ella. Everything is going well until Max gets attacked...Who's behind the attack?...Is there someone on the inside?...read to find out...FAXNESS
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting on a fallen tree just inside the forest…thinking. We had been at this school for about a month. I know…it's a bit weird that we've been running from 'school' our whole lives and now we jump at the idea at being kept in tiny classrooms, six hours a day, but my mum said that it might be a good idea. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy loved the idea, Iggy just went along with it and Fang…well, I don't think he minds. I looked over at him sitting next to me…well, he can't think that it's that bad. I continued staring at him. He caught me and stared back. Wow…he looks amazing…does he always look like this? I looked down at what he was wearing…yep…he has always looked like this, so why am I noticing this now? 

**BECAUSE MAYBE YOU'VE FINALLY COME TO YOUR SENSES. **

_Oh hello voice, nice to see, well, hear you _

**NICE TO SEE/HEAR YOU TOO **

_That was sarcasm before…anyway…what were you saying? "finally come to my senses" _

**YOU LIKE FANG, MAX. JUST ADMIT IT…IT'LL HELP**

_Help? Help what?_

No answer…figures. I look back up, Fang's face is about an inch from mine. He closes the gap and gently kisses me. I pull back, "Fang…I…", "I know. I can live with it". he kissed me again, "for now". I sat there stunned, 1)because he looked amazing, but, 2) because he had just kissed me…twice! My heart wasn't beating normally and I had butterflies in my stomach. 

**JUST GO WITH WHAT YOUR HEART WANTS**

I scoffed…_ Where did you read that one?_

I heard the voice sigh and I looked up. Fang was still the same distance away as before but he looked like he was waiting for something. As soon as I looked at him, he relaxed slightly. "I think we should get back now", he said. I looked up at the sky through the trees…it was getting dark…crap, how long had we been sitting there? "Don't worry…I'm sure everyone is fine". I was still worried.

**TRUST HIM MAX, HE WOULDN'T LIE**

_I trust him…a lot…I know that he wouldn't lie._

I got off the tree and started walking. "Voice back?", Fang asked. I looked up…wow…his eyes. I'd definitely have to stop thinking about that…it isn't right.

**YES IT IS…MAYBE YOU'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER…**

I groaned…_where on earth do you get these from?…jeez_

I came back to reality and realised that I still hadn't answered Fang. He was looking at me but still managing not to trip over anything, "yep…the almighty voice is back", I said. He half-smiled and I swear it took everything in me not to stop dead in my tracks and just stare at him. His smile…well…half smile had always been like that, why am I suddenly noticing it now? The voice sighed again. I looked back at Fang, "anything useful or important?", he asked, "not really…just random stuff". he looked at me like he was expecting me to continue but he didn't say anything. "Do you know that you've gotten better since last time?", he said, "excuse me?!", I said, "well, before, when I used to kiss you, you always ran off on me…this time you stayed", "oh…well…ok". He smiled his half-smile at me and continued walking (I had stopped). I thought of an idea…I snuck up on him, "Fangggg…", I whispered softly in his ear while putting my hands on his shoulders. I felt him shiver and held back a giggle. Me…giggle…never mind…I think about it later. "Race you back", I whispered softly again and immediately started running. I turned around when I was a bit in front and saw him still standing there. I laughed and continued running back to camp.

Fang POV

"Do you know that you've got better since last time?", I said. She stopped, "excuse me?!". Ha ha…I guess she thought that I meant something else. "Well, before, when I used to kiss you, you always ran off on me". which is true, but I understand why. "Oh…well…ok", she said. I smiled slightly and started walking again, but not before I saw her reaction. Then I heard twigs snapping behind me…it's Max. I felt hands on my shoulders, "Fangggg…", she whispered. Oh god…her voice…I couldn't help it…I shivered…she's amazing…her looks…everything. Then she whispered again, "Race you back", and she ran off. I stood where I was…completely stunned…wow. I saw her turn around when she was a little way ahead and start laughing…I sighed…her laugh. I started walking…there was no way that I was going to beat her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…this is my first fanfic so if it's rubbish then…yeah…sorry about that…anyway…oh…by the way…everything is in Max's POV unless it says otherwise…anyway…on with the story…**

* * *

Back at camp, everyone was sitting around the camp fire cooking marshmallows. The school had organised this school trip as a treat (no not that school…normal school). It wasn't a camp where everyone stayed in tents, we actually had chalets. Three people to a chalet. Unfortunately all the flock got split up…well…except for Fang and Iggy. I was lucky…there were only two people in mine…me and Sarah. We had more room, plus Sarah was always out reading or something, so I had the place to myself mostly. I sat down next to Angel and started roasting marshmallows for myself. Fang walked over and sat next to Iggy and Gazzy, who were quietly discussing bombs (as usual) whenever no one could hear them. It was getting darker now,…close to bedtime I think, not that I paid much attention to bedtimes. Bedtime was just an excuse to go flying without the possibility of any witnesses. "Alright everybody", said Mrs Hill, "time for bed. Lights out in an hour". Everyone began getting up slowly and making their way towards their chalets. One hour to waste… I headed back to mine. Sarah was already there, walking towards the bathroom. I opened my drawer, took out an old pair of track-suit bottoms & a t-shirt and waited for Sarah to finish. I started thinking…about…school…mum and Ella…the flock…Fang…why do I keep thinking of him…I mean…more then usual…and noticing all the little things he does. Like when we were all sitting around the camp fire…how the light from the flames and the blackness of the night highlighted his face wonderfully, making his features stand out. Sarah walked out of the bathroom and I walked in…keeping that image in my head.

After, I laid down in bed waiting for Mrs Hill to come and check on us and for Sarah to fall asleep, so I could go out. I shut my eyes, thinking of the same images as before. I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this, but it's so hard not to. I heard deep, even breathing from Sarah's bed…I guess she fell asleep early… There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. It was Mrs Hill, "lights out now max", she said, "yes miss". I shut the door, locked it and laid back down, waiting. I'll give her ten minutes to be back in her own chalet.

Ten minutes later, I climbed out of bed, put shoes and a jacket on, unlocked the door and walked out into the cool night air. After closing the door as quietly as I could, I took a running leap off the steps, spread my wings and begun to fly. I flew over the chalet roofs and towards the forest. I started doing loop-the-loops and cork-screws, feeling the wind blow my hair and clothes and hearing it whistle in my ears. The adrenaline rush as I dive-bomb at the ground, then pull up at the last second. It felt like nothing bad could go wrong up here…

Fang POV

I was staring out the window and up at the stars when a black shadow flew across the sky. I immediately thought of erasers, but it was to graceful. It flew over the tops of the trees and began doing tricks in mid-air. I knew who that was…and she was no eraser. The black shadow plummeted towards the ground only to pull up at the last second…yep…that was Max. I got up off my bed and started for the door…but one of the floor boards creaked… "dude…what are you doing?", asked a voice from the corner…oh great…Ben was awake. "Nothing…bathroom", I replied, turning around and walking towards the bathroom so that I wouldn't make him suspicious. He laid back down, rolled over and fell asleep. I walked back to my bed, got in and laid down, "guess I won't join you tonight, Max", I whispered before welcoming sleep…

* * *

**Ok…hope you liked that bit…please review…it doesn't matter if you don't…but it is nice to hear…well read…what you think of it…**

**Cheers…:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm…has anyone noticed that the chapters seem to be getting shorter? Hmm…ok…I promise the next one will be longer…anyway…enjoy!…**

* * *

I spent five more minutes in the air before heading back. It felt great to fly, to finally stretch my wings after having to keep them tight against my back all day. I dropped down behind my chalet, walked round and in the door. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my jacket and got into bed, welcoming sleep…

Morning came quicker then I expected and soon sunlight was beaming in through the window. I opened my eyes and yawned. Yay…a new day. I got up, washed & dressed and went to meet everyone by the campfire. "Ok…today we're going canoeing", Mrs Hill started, "now, the canoes are built for two people, so everyone pair up and head towards the lake". I looked around…everyone was already pairing up…Angel and Gazzy were together…Nudge was with some one I didn't know…Iggy was with Ben…and Fang…**YUK!…**Fang was surrounded by girls trying to get him to be their partners. My fist clenched slightly…wait…why do I care? I walked over to Sarah, "hey, you wanna be partners?", I asked, "umm…sorry Max…I'm already partners with Alice", she said, with an apologetic smile, "that's ok". I turned around. Most people were already walking down to the lake (except a group of girls who were arguing about who should be partnered with who). "Hey…wanna be partners?", a voice from behind me said. I tensed and swung around with my fist ready to punch the person behind me, but they were to quick. In a split second, they caught my fist, stopping it from coming in contact with anything. I looked up at the person's face…Fang. I should've known. "What about all your admirers?", I said, seeing the girls from the group before looking over at him, "no thanks…I'd do much better on my own…we wouldn't even make it to the island". I laughed, "yeah, that's true…you'd have to be careful…they might break a nail", I said, with an expression of fake horror. Fang smiled, 'come on", he said, as he half-pushed/half-pulled me to the lake.

* * *

**Well…hope you liked that chapter…the next one comes soon…**

**Review!**

**Cheers!…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok…I think this one is longer…maybe…i'm not sure...anyway...the last one was really short so im adding this one now...plus i might not update for a couple of days...my family is visiting from England!...wooo hoooo...so yeah...enjoy!...**By the time we had gotten down to the lake, most people were already in their canoes and rowing towards the island in the middle. I'd visited that island before on one of my night flights…it looked great with the moon reflecting off the clear water. We walked over to a canoe, already on the water's edge, "after you madam", Fang said, bowing and pointing to the canoe, "always the gentlemen", I said. He looked up through his hair that slightly covered his eyes. It took me a second to realise that I was staring, so I quickly turned around and climbed in. Fang pushed the canoe into the water and got in. we paddled out and around the island a couple of times. "Do you know that you suck at rowing?", Fang said after a while, "**I DO NOT!", **I said, "umm…actually you do". I was pissed off now…well…kind of. I glared at him and he laughed…so…I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I turned around and punched him on the arm…not badly of course…just hard enough to make him have a shocked expression. That wasn't the smartest thing I've done though…you see…by turning around to hit Fang…I…made the canoe roll over…making both of us fall into the water. It was freezing. I swam straight up to the surface and saw the canoe floating upside down. Dammit. Fang came to the surface a second later. He was laughing… "nice Max…nice", he said between laughs. I just glared at him. We swam over to the canoe and turned it upright. Great…now we had to try to climb back in. I placed my hands on the edge of the canoe, braced myself and pulled myself in…with a little help from Fang…who's help was giving me a boost up, which just happened to involve him touching my butt. When I was in, I turned around and looked at him. He gave me a 'what did I do?' expression before climbing in. when he had climbed in a got seated, he smiled slightly making me forget the reason why I was angry at him…which was proberly the point anyway. We reached over, grabbed the oars and began rowing to land.

* * *

We dragged the canoe up the bank and left it next to all the others…everyone was already back for lunch then. We began walking back, completely soaked.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got back. Iggy was the first to notice…hearing our footsteps…, "what the hell have you two been doing?!", he asked, smiling evilly. "Max, you're all wet", said Nudge. That did it…Iggy burst out laughing… "ok…now that everyone is here, we can go have lunch", said Mrs Hill. She turned to me and Fang… "both of you should change first though". I walked off to my chalet…but not before I heard Iggy whisper 'do I want to know?' to Fang. I was walking in the opposite direction to everyone else…with Fang somewhere behind me…

I changed into shorts and a vest-top (why did I let the girls go shopping for me?), and tried to do something with my hair to get it back looking at least half normal. When I got it looking okay, I stepped outside and closed the door. When I turned around, Fang was standing on the doorstep, "Fang! What are you doing?", I asked, "well…what does it look like? I'm waiting to go to lunch", he said, looking up at me. God…he looked so hot, leaning against the railing…no, I've seriously got to stop thinking stuff like that… I walked past him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was facing him. "Hey, I'm sorry about before", he said. I looked at him and into his eyes. He wasn't joking around…he was serious…and his eyes…wow…they were like melted chocolate…just…so…amazing. Then suddenly I was doing something I had definitely not planned on doing. I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips against his. He went rigid for a second, but soon relaxed and wound his arms around my waist. Of course…then I realised what I had just done and what I'm doing, and pulled away. His arms dropped down to his sides, "We should get going before they start to worry…again", I whispered, not looking at him.

Fang POV

She kissed me! She…kissed…me! I relived the moment in my head…

~Flashback~

She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I froze…this can't be happening…it's a dream, and any moment I'm going to wake up…but I wasn't dreaming. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Oh my god…her lips were so soft… I wanted to stay like this forever, but, of course all good things come to an end. She pulled away…awww dammit! "We should get going before they start to worry…again", she whispered, looking everywhere but me.

~End Flashback~

I sighed and started walking to the lunch house…maybe one day she'll except it…

* * *

**Well…there you have it…the fourth chapter…I like this one…so yeah…let me know what you think…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back…hehe…thanks for the reviews guys…and yes, I did have a good vacation thanks…ok…so…next chapter…and it's time for some action…enjoy…**

* * *

I cannot believe I just did that. God…what's he going to think now? I turned around and looked at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring a the ground. Great…now I have a disappointed Fang to deal with. He looked up with questioning eyes…I turned around and walked into the lunch house.

Everyone was talking across tables and across others. I spotted the flock sitting at a table in the far corner. I loaded my plate and walked over to them. "Nice of you to join us Max", said Iggy. I glared at him…obviously it was wasted…and sat down. Fang came over a few seconds later and sat opposite me. I downed a bottle of water and practically inhaled a sandwich.

**YOU OK MAX? **

It wasn't the voice this time…it was Angel.

_Yeah sweetie…I'm fine. _

I looked at her and smiled. I hope she didn't see straight through it… "Does anyone know what we're doing after this?", asked Nudge, "I bet it's good…oh, what if it's swimming…did we remember to pack swim suits?…I hope we did…we can't go swimming without them…I mean…we could…but that would be weird…you know you can't go swimming in clothes because mphf…". Gazzy had put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, "we're going hiking", replied Fang, "in the forest". I looked up…how did he know that? He met my eyes… … "Attention everyone!", shouted Mrs Hill, to get everyone to shut up, "we're going hiking now…everyone meet at the edge of the forest in 15 minutes". I got up and walked out and over to my chalet…I'd have to change if we were going into the forest.

* * *

"What's wrong with Max?" Iggy asked Fang quietly. "I…don't know", he replied, "you've got to tell her some time", Iggy said, "tell her what?", "look…I may be blind but I'm not deaf…I hear you every night…staying up late…". There was silence… "come on…we better get going". They both followed everyone out…

* * *

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and walked over to where everyone was gathering. I saw Fang walking over with Iggy. I went and stood near Sarah. I'd talk to him when I'd had time to think.

Mrs Hill came and we began. We walked in pairs, which were our 'buddies'. we were to look out for each other. It wasn't really that exciting…but it did give me a chance to think. What was I going to do now? Could I talk to Fang without it being awkward? What did he think?… So many questions…and I didn't know the answers to any of them.

**GIVE IT TIME AND YOU WILL**

Oh great…

_Could you not annoy me for once?_

No answer…

_Finally…_

I heard rustling far off to my left. I glanced over in that direction…something moved between the trees in the distance. It's just an animal, I told myself. I continued walking…glancing over every now and again.

The trees gradually got further apart, and we came to a clearing. It was beautiful… We've stayed in parks before but nothing compared to this… I can't even describe it…you'd have to see it with your own eyes to really understand. We were given permission to wander a bit but to stay near the clearing. Sarah wanted to look at the flowers so we went into the forest.

We found a little stream and on either side grew bunches and bunches of blue forget-me-nots. I sat down on a rock and watched as Sarah arranged them into tiny bouquets. I heard the rustling again and did a quick 360, but there was nothing there. I got up and went to look. I knew that it wasn't a good idea but I had to find out what it was.

I walked through the trees, getting further and further away from the clearing. There was no rustling from anywhere. I started following a trail. I knew I was heading east but to what, I had no idea…proberly just more trees. Then…BANG!… I fell to the ground, face down. I got up ready to fight. They came at me again, but I was quicker. I blocked their punch and kicked them in the stomach. They doubled over in pain and I brought both hands down on the back of their neck. They fell to the ground. I turned and started running but something collided with the back of my head…I fell again, landing on my arm… Ow! Fuck!…that's broken. I got up, keeping my arm close to my body, but my feet were knocked out from underneath me and I landed on it again. I could fell warm liquid running down the back of my neck…blood… I tried to get up, wobbled a bit and fell back down. They laughed…male? I started to blackout and my arm was hurting, but I was determined to get up and kick this guys ass. He walked over and stood on my chest. My eyes closed as I began to loose consciousness. "You can never defeat us Max…especially me…", was all I heard…before I finally lost consciousness…

* * *

**Ok…there you have it…chapter 5...a bit of action…hope you liked it…so…tell me what you think…good or bad, I don't care…every review is greatly appreciated **

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi…I know I haven't updated in...what…two maybe three days…I got banned from the computer…hehe…and then I got Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging on DVD…I LOVE IT!!!! IT'S WICKED!!!!…so yeah…I've been watching that…I've watched it I think about eight times in two days…IT'S ADDICTIVE!…and…Robbie…is…AWESOME!…mwha ha ha…i have realised that i have to write about three pages to get a decent size chapter...so...im working on that...anyway...on with the chapter...there is some swearing...so...yeah...enjoy...**

* * *

Fang POV

I heard shouting from the forest and Sarah came running out, "MISS! MISS!…MAX IS GONE!". I was immediately aware. Max was gone? Gone where? What happened? Was she hurt? Mrs Hill tried to calm Sarah down as she asked questions. Sarah pointed to where her and Max had been and I took off running. I heard people calling my name…telling me to come back but I didn't listen…I had to find her. If she was hurt…how bad was it? I kept running and eventually found a trail… "MAX!…MAX!", I shouted. I followed the trail…there were footprints in the damp earth. I ran faster…then…up ahead…what was that? I ran even faster…Shit! It was Max!… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I knelt down beside her and put her head in my lap. The floor beneath her head was soaked with blood…crap! "MAX!…MAX!Come on…wake up!", … she didn't even stir. The bastard who did this to her better hope I don't find them. I checked her for injuries. Apart from her head…her arm was broken…twice, I think…and she was definitely going to have a few bruises…fuck! "MAX!…COME ON!". I heard footsteps behind me…I held Max closer, "Nick…let me see her", Mrs Hill said softly, "no…she's got a broken arm and a cut on her head…she needs to go to a hospital", I said, as I picked her up so that she was laying across my arms. I started walking back. Mrs Hill called Dr Martinez, who was coming to get her.

I took her to the First Aid cabin and laid her down. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel came in and stood around her, "it's going to be ok Fang…she'll be alright", said Angel, "I know", I whispered back. How could anyone hurt something so beautiful? What reason could they possibly have? The bastard better watch their back from now on…

Dr Martinez came and rushed straight in. she took one look at Max and almost cried. I knew exactly how she felt. Seeing her like this was horrible. Her gorgeous hair soaked through with blood, making it look like a dye job gone wrong. Come on Max. Make it. Please Max… Dr Martinez wrapped a bandage around Max's head and put a splint on her arm. I carried Max out to the car and got into the backseat with her…laying her down. Dr Martinez shot-of and skipped her way through the traffic. I kept my eyes on Max…glancing up every now and then to see Dr Martinez looking at me in the rear view mirror. Instead of taking Max to a hospital, we were taking her to Dr Martinez's work. Max would get the help she needed with less questions being asked.

We parked and walked in. I laid Max on the operating table. I hated the smell of this place but I'd put up with it if it helped Max. I dragged a stool over, sat down and held Max's hand…watching. Only moving when I was asked to do something.

It felt like ages before Dr Martinez had finished. Max's arm was put back in place & had a cast around it and her head was cleaned and stitched. We took her home and I put her in bed. Dr Martinez said that she'd wake up in an hour or so. She rushed off to get the rest of the flock, so I waited in Max's bedroom with her. I sat down on the bed beside her and just watched. She looked so helpless…just laying there. How could I let this happen? It's my fault…I should have stayed with her. If I had been with her, then this wouldn't have happened. "I'm so sorry Max", I whispered, softly stroking her cheek…

* * *

**Ok…this chapter was slightly weird…writing from a boys point of view is different…but fun…I hope I got it right…and I hope there wasn't to much swearing…anyway…let me know what you think…I'm off to watch Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging…haha…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys!…it's wicked…I've been writing a bit more…my mum took my DVD off me…she said I'm on the brink of insanity…just because I watched it eight times in a row…anyway…enough of my useless rambling…on with the chapter…enjoy…**

* * *

If you have never been hit on the head with something, broken your arm in two places and been stomped on, then you have no idea how I feel right now. If you have, then I feel extremely sorry for you…everything ached…everything! I tried wiggling my fingers…ok…that doesn't hurt too much… I opened my eyes and light flooded in…whoa! Bright light!… I blinked a couple of times and everything started to go back to normal…, "Max?", I heard a voice say softly…, "Fang?", I croaked…even my throat hurt. I tried to sit up, "ow…shit…my head", I said, looking around. We were in my room. "Max! Oh thank god you're awake", Fang said, "how are you feeling?". I looked at him with an 'are you serious' look… "oh…I feel just dandy", he smirked, "no seriously…I feel like death", I said. He moved near to the bottom of the bed where my feet were…, "Max…what happened?", he asked. I looked at him…he stared back…wow…he looked…wow. Even in this situation, he still manages to look completely amazing…, "umm…", I said…come brain…think…, "well…since we started hiking in the forest, I kept hearing noises…but every time I looked…there was nothing there…when I was with Sarah, I heard it again…this time I went to find out what it was. I followed a trail when something hit me…I fought back and got them on the ground. When I turned to run…something hit me again"…I touched the back of my head…, "I fell on my arm. I did get back up but I wasn't quick enough…I landed on my arm again. The person…a man I think…walked over and put his foot on my chest to stop me moving…then…I passed out…". I know I missed out what my attacker had said, but that would only make him worse. I looked at him and smiled weakly…he just stared at me…jaw tight and body rigid, "Fang…?", I said. He focused and his eyes softened. He lent forward and hugged me…he was sooo warm…, "I'm sorry Max", he whispered, "this wouldn't have happened if I had been with you". I pushed him back, startled…, "how can you possibly blame what happened on yourself?", I asked, "you can't look out for me all the time". He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. The tension grew and, as if in slow motion, Fang leaned in gently kissed me. I kissed back…I don't know how I could be doing this after what had happened…but I was…and how did Fang get this good? He pressed harder and I had to pull away, "ow…I'm fragile remember", I said, trying not to laugh. He smiled properly this time. We heard a car in the driveway…Fang got up…, "I'll go tell them that you're awake". he kissed my cheek quickly on the cheek and whispered in my ear "prepare to be bombarded". He walked to the door, opened it and left.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and then my bedroom door burst open, "Max! Oh my god! Your alive! I mean, I knew you would be, but we were so worried and then after…", … someone had put their hand over her mouth, "thankyou", I whispered. Someone laughed, "Fang…did you just laugh?", asked Gazzy. I looked over at Fang…he shrugged, then winked at me. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest…damn, why is his shirt so tight?…I can see every outline of his body…hmm…his body… No…now is not the right time. Angel giggled beside me. I looked over at her…

_Angel…did you hear that?…_

I asked her in my head. She nodded, still giggling. I groaned. Nudge came and sat on the bed next to me, "Max, what's wrong? Are you ok? You want anything? I can get you a drink. Oh, what drink? Water? Orange juice? Apple juice?…", "Nudge…I'm fine", I said. Mum walked in, "ok, everyone out…she needs to rest", she said. Everyone moved past Fang and out the door. Fang hesitated, "everyone includes you too Fang". He smiled and walked out. I shut my eyes. Who the hell attacked me? Itex? How did they find me? I moved my arm to get comfortable and winced. Great…this is going to be fun…note the sarcasm. Mum left me in peace.

Fang POV

I walked out. I didn't want to but I couldn't stay in there with Dr Martinez too. I went with the others…I'd talk to max later.

We were all watching a movie…not that I was concentrating. Something was on my mind…someone actually…yep…you guessed it…Max. anything could've happened today…it could've been way worse. But who could have done this? Didn't we get rid of Itex? How did they know where we were? And Angel didn't pick up on anything. Could it be Itex? Could some of them still be alive? We'd have to watch out from now on.

I heard Dr Martinez say that lunch was ready. I hadn't noticed Iggy get up and go help. I silently walked into the kitchen and dug in. I will get the person who did this to Max…and they won't like it when I do…

* * *

**Ok…that was chapter seven…let me know what you think…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone…guess what?…new chapter!…wooo…ok…not that exciting…I'm writing the next chapter right now…yay me…going a bit slower then usual…been reading…mum thinks I'm crazy…when I'm not writing, I'm reading…haha…she thinks I need a life…just because I'm reading Breaking dawn again…but hey, what can I say…I love Twilight!…Go vampires!…and of course werewolves!…anyway…I'm gonna shut up now…enjoy…**

* * *

Now…I'm not one to complain…but my head seriously hurt. It's like a thousand little people inside my head with tiny hammers all bashing them against my skull at the same time. I was in serious need of pain killers. I proberly shouldn't have got up, but I needed this, so I kicked my feet over the side of the bed, stood up and held myself up using the bedside table. I made it all the way across my room, holding onto a few things as I went. I got to the door and the room started spinning…whoa… I opened the door and fell. I braced myself for impact but nothing happened…I never hit the floor, instead, I landed on something soft. "huh…what the fuck?", I said. What did I land on? "Hey…watch your language…there might be little kids listening", a voice whispered underneath me. Whoa…I jumped up…bad idea…I immediately regretted it…this time I did hit the floor. I rolled over onto my back, closed my eyes and tried to stop the world from spinning. When I opened my eyes again, Fang was sitting over me…looking at me. "You ok?", he asked, with a worried expression, "yep…just need some pain killers", I said, trying to get up…it's kind of hard with someone on you…Fang smiled, "you could've just asked…I'll get them for you". he picked me up, walked into my room and carried me to my bed. He laid me down, pulled the quilt over me and walked out. A minute later, he was back with two pills and a glass of water. I sat up, took the pills and laid back down. At least everything had stopped spinning. I laid there for a minute, just listening, when…my tummy rumbled. I heard laughing and looked over at Fang sitting on my bed. What is it with him and my bed?… "Sounds like you need breakfast", he said. I nodded. Actually I was starving. "You want me to bring you some up?", he asked, "no…it's alright…I'll come down and get some". I moved to get up but he held me down, "you're not going anywhere by yourself…you'll just fall over again", he said, grinning. I sighed and tried to move again. In one quick movement, Fang jumped off the bed, pulled the quilt off, lifted me onto his back and walked out the door.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone looked up…their eyes flickered between me and Fang. I got down and made my way over to a chair with Fang still following me. Everyone's eyes followed us. Even when we sat down they stared. "Ok…so what's for breakfast?", I asked, breaking the silence. Everyone snapped out of it and went back to their own conversations. Breakfast was put in the middle of the table. Stacks of toast, eggs, sausages, cereal, milk, orange juice…everything that you could imagine. Everyone piled their plates and dug in. Mum walked in, "ok, everyone get ready for school", she said. I stood up, "no not you Max…just the others", "but…", I tried to argue. She gave me one of the 'no buts' looks and I sat back down.

After everyone left I went to my room. Today was going to be a long day. I laid on my bed for awhile, but any longer, and I seriously think i would've gone insane. I got up and wandered around. I had the whole house to myself…mum had gone to work. I grabbed a breakfast bar and a bottle of sunny-D from the kitchen and went into the garden. It was nice today…hot…but with a cool breeze. I laid down on one of the loungers and looked up at the sky. I've never just laid still and watched the clouds…it's actually quite interesting…seeing what images your mind can come up with. You just forget everything…just concentrating on the clouds…

I must have fallen asleep outside, because when I woke up, I was in my room…in my bed. Umm…ok…how did I end up here? I sat up…hmm…I got out of bed and walked out the door. What time was it?

I walked slowly downstairs…still a bit woozy…and into the living room. Everyone was watching TV. I sat down next to Fang…why was that the only spare seat?…and watched whatever movie was playing… "Finally woke up then?", Fang said quietly, with a slight smile. He was proberly trying not to disrupt the movie…even though he did get evil glares from Nudge and Angel…, "how long have I been asleep?", I whispered, "about ten hours", he whispered back. Ten hours! Oh my god! Wait…how did I get inside? As if I had asked the question out loud, Fang answered…, "I found you outside…asleep on the lounger…so I carried you in". How did I not wake up?…and why is it always him carrying me in?…I started to get hungry again and I needed more pain killers.

I walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water and the tablets…at least the pain was subsiding. I sat at the island in the middle and started thinking… What did the person mean by 'you can never defeat us?'. Do they work for Itex? Or maybe a new company set out on destroying the world…but the person said 'especially me'…so is it someone I battled with before?…Omega? That lady that brainwashed herself into thinking she was my mum?…What was her name again?… A voice broke me away from my thoughts…, "what are you thinking about?", Fang said, as he walked in and sat next to me. I motioned at my arm, not saying anything. I saw him tense next to me. He still blamed himself for what happened… … I told him about the options I had been thinking about…discussing possibilities…each getting more unreasonable then the previous…

Iggy POV

I looked over in the direction of Max and Fang talking and smiled to myself…how convenient that the only available seat was next to Fang…but seriously…when are they going to get it through their thick skulls?! I heard Max get up…and Fang follow soon after…maybe, finally, they'll sort it out. I turned back in the direction of the TV…

* * *

**Well…there it is…chapter eight…wanted to do things a bit differently…so I added Iggy's POV instead of Fang's because it seemed pointless putting Fang's in when he'd be thinking about mostly the same things as Max at that moment…**

**School starts now so I might not update as soon as I'd like but I'll try to update soon…anyway…let me know what you think…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow…it's been ages since I last updated…stupid school...it's the first week back and i already have three assignments!…i'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible...anyway…on with the next chapter!…enjoy!...**

* * *

I hadn't noticed the time until mum walked in and started preparing dinner. Well…not actually 'preparing'…just calling Pizza Hut with a huge order. Me and Fang stayed at the table…even with mum giving us quick glances now and then, proberly thinking that we didn't notice. "You can go to school tomorrow, if you're feeling alright in the morning", she said, "that's good", I said, "but what's the, err, story? About what happened to me…", "well…the floor was wet, so…you tripped over and hurt your head and arm…", mum said. Umm…and everyone actually believed that story…wow… "Such a stupid excuse", Fang whispered under his breath. I turned around and he rolled his eyes. I smiled and looked at the door as the bell rang…wow…quick service. Mum went to the door and I turned to Fang, "did everyone really believe that story?", I asked him, "well…I'm not sure…they didn't argue with it…so I suppose", he replied, with an amused smile. I rolled my eyes…people now days will believe anything. Mum walked in carrying all the pizzas In her arms. Everyone came rushing in having smelled the pizza. After every piece of pizza was gone, everyone went to the living room to watch TV…everyone except Fang…he went up to his room.

It was getting late and I was getting tired. I was actually falling asleep…it wasn't even that late, but still… I got up and walked up the stairs…I could hear a faint strumming sound coming from one of the rooms. I started with my mum's room at one end and walked down the hallway to my room at the other end. The sound got louder as I walked…there was a rhythm to it. Not that room, not that room, not that room, not that, wait…I walked quietly back to Fang's doorway…it was definitely this room… I pressed my ear to the door and listened. It sounded like a guitar. Where do he get one? Where did he learn to play? When did he learn to play? He was humming while playing…it sounded awesome…I could've listened to it all night…but, of course, I couldn't. I heard sleepy footsteps and yawning from the stairs. Gazzy walked up, "night Max", he said, after seeing me standing there. The music stopped…, "night Gazzy", I said quietly. I walked away…into my room.

I laid down on my bed…Fang sounded really good…how did he get that good?… He started again and I listened…

The song finished but I didn't move. I looked out the window…not to dark…might as well stretch my wings before school tomorrow. I opened the window, climbed onto the sill and jumped out…unfurling my wings on the way down. The night air was refreshing…amazing on my wings. It was a full moon tonight…the light brightened up everything…casting shadows in the near-by trees. I swooped in and out of the trees effortlessly…it's all so natural. I settled in the top of a tree and looked at the moon…so big…and bright… I used my raptor vision to look at the forest floor… a mouse was scuttling around searching for food…I looked up… Up in the tree top, an owl was watching the mouse's every move…planning it's attack…

There was a rustling below me…something was moving…something big…it was walking on the path under me… As soon as the thing got close enough I jumped on it…crushing it to the ground. I kneeled over it, pinning it's legs with mine and it's arms with my hands. "Why are you following me?", I growled. There was silence…then it said quietly, "ow Max, your hurting me". I faltered… What did it just say? How did it know my name?… A second was all it took… a second to totally flip us over so I was laying down and it was standing…towering over me. It flexed it's arms and legs…, "christ! What the hell did you do that for?", it said angrily. Ok…since when do evil people say stuff like that?… It walked into the moonlight…it wasn't an it…it was Fang, "well you shouldn't go sneaking around in the dark then should you?", I said back, anger filling every word. I walked off, taking flight when there was enough room. I flew away a bit and landed in another tree… God! Stupid Fang! Doesn't he realise that lurking around in the forest, in the dark, would scare the shit out of me?!… I leaned my head against the tree trunk and stared into the darkness…

Fang POV

Max walked away, then flew off. Oh crap…what have I said?… I jumped into the air and saw where she landed. I sighed…I better go talk to her…I followed her and landed on the branch above. I jumped down and sat beside her, "Max…", I said. She turned her head and glared at me. The moonlight reflecting off her skin, "sorry for before…but why'd you get angry?", I asked. She glared at me a second more before turning to face away…but not before I saw tears start to form in her eyes. "did you ever think that I couldn't see you?… It could have been anyone…", she whispered… she blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Could have been anyone…but who else could it possibly…oh… Oh shit!…I didn't think of that! Of course! It's so obvious now that I think about it. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry!… I just realised", I said, as I pulled her closer and put my arm around her shoulders. We sat there quietly until max broke the silence. "I heard you playing earlier…in your room…", she whispered. Oh crap…I thought she heard me…damn… She looked up at me…, "don't worry…you sounded really good…where did you learn to play?", she asked, "I picked it up in school…I was bored and I found one and started playing", I replied. At least she doesn't think I'm crap at it…she actually thinks I'm good!…

The moonlight was shining on her…making her glow like an angel. She looked at me with a puzzled expression, as I stared at her in awe… With my free hand, I reached up and played with her hair…so soft and silky… I moved my hand to her cheek, letting it slide slowly down her face. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh. I lent in close…I could feel her breath on my face…and kissed her quickly. Her lips were so warm despite the temperature of the chilly night air...

My hand dropped down and I rested it on my knee. She took it in hers, lent in and kissed me quickly back. She looked at me…her eyes sparkling…

I lost all self-control. I presses my lips to hers. After a split second, she gave in. I shut my eyes and everything except me and Max faded away under the starry sky…

* * *

**So…that's it for chapter nine…I know that last bit sounds a bit dodgy and it sounds like something else…well…maybe to some people…but it's not…only kissing…nothing else!…**

**I'll update as soon as I can…**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters… **


	10. Chapter 10

**God…it's been ages…I've been writing whenever I get time but it's still ages…so much homework…it's not good…but…I'm managing…hehe…so…next chapter…enjoy!…**

* * *

It was like the whole world had stopped…right there…everything frozen…I couldn't feel anything except Fang. We broke apart, needing air…and stared at each other. Holy crap! That was amazing! Fang had a smirk on his face. He had finally gotten what he wanted and I think I've found what I've been missing. I lent forward and hugged him…my arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let my head rest on his shoulder. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I could hear Fang's through his shirt…this was perfect. Right now, the wholes forest could be alight and I wouldn't care. The world could be falling apart around us and I still wouldn't move…I wanted to stay like this forever, but like most things in my life…there was a problem. Today's problem came dressed in a white coat with two big, furry henchmen, "aww, how cute…I think I may throw up". the erasers laughed as Fang and I broke apart and stared at the cause of all the terrible memories that we now have to live with. "What the fuck are you doing here?", I said with such anger that I surprised myself, "we'd like for you to come with us…we have just a few more tests that we wish to perform", the whitecoat said calmly, like he was talking to a little kid. I felt Fang stiffen beside me…, "when are you and the rest of them going to get it through your heads?! WE…ARE…NOT…GOING…BACK!", I said. "We will have to use force then…sorry…", the whitecoat said. He clicked his fingers and the erasers on either side of him moved towards us. Fang and I both jumped off the branch and landed on the forest floor. The erasers jumped down after and moved forward. looks like they've made a new batch…these are more agile. One ran at me. I jumped up and it ran into a tree…I guess they're still as dumb though. I ran at him, aiming a punch at his stomach. He caught my arm, spun me around and pressed it against my back. So…I kicked my foot back and hit him right where it hurts. He howled in pain and dropped to the floor…well they still have that weakness. He hadn't even tried to get up so I left him and looked over at Fang. He was holding his own…the eraser had a nose bleed and, by looking at the angle that his arm was bent, a broken arm to. I searched for the whitecoat but he was no where to be seen. God damn it! I guess he got scared… I searched through the trees, looking for the whitecoat…I guess he left as soon as the fight started. Fang came up behind me…his eraser was laying on the floor, out cold. Fang's lip was bleeding a bit, but other then that, he seemed fine. I yawned…I could've been sleeping right now. I turned and started walking back…I yawned again…why can't I be in bed right now? I could hear Fang walking beside me…he took my hand and we walked into a clearing…we let go and took off, heading back to the house…how long had we been out?

We landed and all the lights were off which was good…no one was up. We flew to my window and climbed in. Fang gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and whispered "goodnight" in my ear before walking to his. I climbed into bed and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep…

The morning came to quick and soon the sun was blinding me and I had to get up and get ready for school…ready to be hit with questions…ready to use the excuse of 'falling over'…great…

I got out of bed, still half asleep and walked out my room and downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, already dressed and eating. They all looked up when I walked in…Gazzy and Angel and Nudge and Iggy…where was Fang? "Late night guys?", Iggy said with another evil grin, "huh?", I said. Guys…? It was just me… I turned around to see Fang standing right behind me. He looked how I felt…like I could do with a couple more hours sleep. I blushed…I could just imagine how this looked and to make it worse, I yawned. Mum walked in, "oh…your up…didn't you get any sleep last night?", she said. Iggy started laughing…he seriously has to get over it. I made my way over to the table and collapsed in a chair. Stupid school…making me get up early…why can't I go back to bed?… I looked over at Fang who sat opposite me. I guess he felt the same way as me…he was practically falling asleep at the table. "Ok…you two, upstairs now", mum said, "what?", Fang and I said together, "you can barely stay awake now, I doubt that you can last at school, now back to bed…both of you". I got up…at least I could stand, "your _own_ beds", Iggy whispered. Fang backhanded him as he walked past.

I climbed the stairs and went into my room…I was definitely going to take advantage of today. I drew the curtains, got into bed and closed my eyes. In the distance I could hear car doors shutting and a car pull away. Yay…silence…then…the strumming started. Fang was playing again. I listened for a minute before getting up to stand outside his bedroom door to listen better. I'd been standing there for a couple of minutes before I heard Fang's voice from inside, "I can hear you…you can come in". I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Fang was sitting cross legged on his bed with a black and red electric guitar resting on his leg. He picked up the paper on his bed and put it in a drawer in his bedside table. I crossed the room still staring at the guitar. It was amazing! I sat on the bed next to him…, "play", I said, looking at him. He stared at me then quickly started playing what he was playing before…

* * *

**ok...that's that chapter finished and i'm about half way through the next one so that should be up soon... :) ...hope you liked it...**

**let me know what you think...**

**cheers...**

**laters...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow…i finally finished this chapter…it's been a while I know…stupid school assignments…but it's done so…yay!…I'm trying out a new way of typing this to see if it's easier to understand so if it works, tell me and if it doesn't…well…tell me anyway…**

**I fought that it's about time that Fang had his point of view put in so there's a bit at the end…anyway…on with the chapter…enjoy…**

The song slowed, then stopped. I sat there, stunned, looking at him. He waved his hand in front my face.

"Max…?".

I blinked, "sorry…that was awesome", I said.

He smiled, "really?", he asked.

"Yep…and I like your taste in guitars".

He smiled again. I yawned and laid down…god…I'm so tired…

"Do you think it's ITEX?", Fang asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still in the same position, with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure…it's possible…we don't actually know that we completely destroyed them", I said.

I started processing all the countries that we had been to…England, France, Germany, Antarctica…

"Do you have paper and a pen?", I asked.

Fang lent over and took a notepad and pen out of the bedside table. I found a blank page and wrote down all the countries…

"Were else could they be?…It could be anywhere", I said.

There was silence as we both thought it through.

"What about Russia?", Fang said, "they're a powerful country too"

"I suppose", I said, "or Australia…in the desert somewhere".

This is so annoying…they could be anywhere…anywhere! I sighed…what the hell are we going to do?…how can we possibly check all these places? I thought of other places they could possibly be…I was coming up with nothing…nothing at all. I heard rumbling and looked at Fang. He had a sheepish smile…the rumbling had been his stomach.

"Let's get lunch", I said.

I got up, went to the door and opened it. Fang came up behind me and swept me off my feet, making me lay across his arms. He walked to he kitchen with a smile plastered on his face, "at least we don't have to worry about who is watching", he said, as he sat me down and kissed me, winding his arms around me.

I pushed back laughing, "you were hungry…remember", I said, looking up at him.

He had a sneaky grin.

"I can ignore it for now", he said.

I rolled my eyes and went to look in the cupboards.

"There's not much in here", I said, turning around.

Fang was sitting at the table, holding out money and a piece of paper. It was from mum…lunch money.

"I guess we're going out for lunch then", I said.

Fang got up and I followed him to the front door. We got our jackets, grabbed the keys and left.

"Where do you want to go?", I asked Fang.

"I don't mind…how about a little café", he replied.

He took my hand and walked into a café.

"Go sit down…I'll order…what do you want?", Fang asked.

"Just get me whatever you're having", I replied.

I picked a table outside near the back and sat down. Everything is so quiet…I looked around…there was only a few people sitting here. I looked inside at where Fang was ordering. A bunch of girls giggled as he walked past carrying both fully-loaded trays. I stared off into the distance…we should tell the others about what happened…they've proberly already worked out that it's something like ITEX. Fang and I have done a pretty good job at not thinking about it much…but we'll have to tell them soon…they need to know.

"What's wrong Max?", Fang asked.

I looked over at where he had sat down.

"We need to tell the others about ITEX", I said, as I picked up a sandwich and put the whole thing in my mouth.

"Yes…I was thinking the same thing…we should do it tonight", he said.

I took a bite of my burger, "yeah…we'll do that".

We were both silent as we ate our food.

"I think we should do this properly…make it official", Fang said.

I looked at him confused.

"Do what?…make what official?", I asked.

Fang took a deep breath…

"Max…will you go out with me?", he asked.

Whoa…that was unexpected…

MAX…IF YOU WANT TO THEN SAY YES

_But what if something goes wrong? What if I loose him as a friend?_

YOU WON'T…EVER SINCE YOU WERE SMALL, YOU GOT ALONG BETTER WITH EACHOTHER THEN YOU DID WITH ANYONE ELSE

_Well…ok_

I came back to reality.

"Sorry…the voice decided to interrupt…yes, I will go out with you", I said.

Fang's whole face lit up and his eyes practically sparkled. We finished the rest of out food, discussing ways of telling the rest of the flock about ITEX later.

"Come on…let's get back", I said.

It would have been quicker to fly but we walked anyway. Fang held my hand the whole way.

"What do you think the flock will think?", I asked.

"I'm sure they'll love the idea", he replied.

We got in the house, left the keys and change on the kitchen table and went to Fang's room. We still had to try and figure out where ITEX was still…life's never simple. I went over to the bed and laid down.

"If they are in Russia, then where?… In a major city or in a small village, somewhere out the way?", I asked.

Fang laid down beside me.

"Well…maybe the others will have a few ideas", Fang replied.

"Yeah", I said while yawning.

I closed my eyes…I need sleep…ok…I'm just going to go to sleep…I'll think about this later…

"Aww…they're so cute".

What? Where were them voices coming from? I opened my eyes slightly and saw four faint outlines…

"What the fuck?", I whispered slowly.

I heard giggling. Ok, this id getting annoying. I tried to get up, but something was stopping me. Great… What now? I looked down and saw Fang's arm across my waist. Oh no. I tried moving his arm without waking him but it didn't work. He opened his eyes.

"Max? What's wrong?".

I pointed to everyone standing at the end of the bed. He laughed…that's it…just laughed.

"We could tell them…?", he said.

"Tell us what?", Gazzy asked.

It was quiet and then, "oh my god! Yes!", said Angel.

"What? What is it?", Iggy asked.

Well they seem happy enough.

"Max and Fang are going out!".

Everyone was quiet…standing with shocked expressions on their faces until Nudge finally broke the silence.

"Finally!", she said.

"what?", I asked her.

"Max…we've known for ages! It's a bit obvious! This is awesome. It's so cute. Are you going to get married now? That would be cool. I could be a bridesmaid…and we could have roses…and cake…oh cake…it should be white I think…with little pink flowers all around…".

We all glared at her and she shut up.

"Sorry", she said.

Fang sat up and put his arm around my shoulder. He lent in to kiss me but whispered, "I told you they wouldn't mind", in my ear.

"Ok…now you all know…you can all leave now", I said.

"Come on guys…let's leave them to it", said Iggy. They all walked out and I sighed.

"Come on", I said getting up.

Fang pushed me down so that he was hovering over me and planted his lips on mine. Our lips moved in unison until we broke apart. I silently got up…dragging Fang with me.

Downstairs, everyone was in the living room watching TV. I smelt leftovers, so I wandered into the kitchen to grab some.

"We'll tell them after this", I said to Fang.

He walked over, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on mine.

"It'll be ok", he whispered.

I gave a weak smile and headed for the living room.

Fang POV

I wish we had the house to ourselves again…it was nice like that…just the two of us…I wonder if that's what it's like to have your own house…maybe one day we'll have our own house…one day…

**Well…that's chapter 11...just a little bit from fang at the end…I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible…I'm actually writing another story about vampires to…so I'm trying to write both…but whatever…**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow…hasn't it been ages… It's been like a month maybe?…proberly more?… I've been so busy with school work, stupid assignments, then writers block!…so annoying and I wasn't even going to try and write with no ideas because that jus ruins everything and would proberly make my story worse…but all that is over because it is now EASTER HOLIDAYS! Three weeks of no school, no assignments and more time to lay around the house writing or reading. Which is basically all I've been doing lately…so awesome books too…anyway…I'll shut up so you can get on with the story…hehe…enjoy!…**

* * *

In the living room, everyone was watching T.V. I walked in front of it.

"Everyone listen up", I said, "we need to talk".

They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well…umm…ok, to cut to the chase, we think that ITEX may be back", I said.

"Well done for noticing that", Iggy said sarcastically.

I glared at him, obviously it was wasted.

"Anyway…what we don't know is where they are. We've been around the world and to loads of countries, but they're still here", I said.

Everyone was silent.

"What about Russia?", said Gazzy.

"That's what Fang suggested", I said.

We couldn't just leave…a lot of people will think it's suspicious and we won't be able to come back…

"Well…we'll have to talk to mum first", I said.

"Talk to me about what?".

Mum was standing in the doorway, looking at all of us and then at me. Wow…good timing.

"Umm…we think that maybe ITEX is operating in Russia, so we were going to take a trip", I explained.

She looked at me for a second before speaking.

"We haven't had any activity from around there, but I guess it's worth a look…I'll see if I can organise something".

She walked off. Well that went well.

I sat down on the sofa and started watching T.V.

"But what are we going to do when we get there?", Iggy asked, "we can't just rush in…there might not even be one there".

"Well, we'll just have to see when we get there…whenever we get there", I said.

I glanced at the clock, it was getting late, we would all be at school tomorrow.

"Everyone to bed now, we'll be up early in the morning", I said.

There were various moans but everyone shuffled out the door and to their rooms. I followed them, going to my room. I'd need to think this through…we'd need a plan…I'd need a plan. I climbed into bed and tried to relax, I'd need to be calm and controlled tomorrow for school…great. I could hear Fang strumming his guitar in the distance as I drifted to sleep…I still didn't ask where he got that…

Sunlight streamed through my window. Another day. I got up and made my way down to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes drifting up. I could hear talking as I walked. Sounds like everyone's up. I walked in, a huge pile of pancakes stood in the middle of the table. Everyone was gathered around it and I quickly joined in. There were mumbled 'morning Max's' as I grabbed and plate and started loading it.

"Do you remember your explanation for your accident", Fang asked, making quotation marks in the air.

"The floor was wet. I slipped and hurt my head and arm", I said, sighing.

"I still can't believe everyone believes that", Iggy said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Fang mumbled in agreement. I lightly touched his arm and he sighed.

Upstairs I changed into my uniform. It isn't bad, we just have to stick to the right colours, which is easy, it's red and black. Easy for Fang. I laughed to myself. I can't imagine him in any other colour.

I picked up my bag on the way out. Everyone was walking to the car.

Mum had gotten a minibus for us to fit. I sat in the middle seats with Fang. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy shared the back seats and Iggy was riding shot-gun.

"English is pretty good, it's easy at the moment, but what if it gets harder? I don't think I'll pass. What if I don't pass? Will they keep be back a year?", I heard Nudge say from the back.

I turned to face her.

"You won't fail", I reassured her.

She smiled and relaxed as I turned to face the front again.

The school loomed ahead and I sighed. All attention was going to be on me today…great. I took a deep breath, plastered the best smile I could do on my face and got out the car.

People looked at us then went back to their conversations, but some did double-takes. One of them was Jess, a girl from one of my classes…I can't remember what one…

"MAXX!!!", she shouted, as she ran over, "are you ok?? What happened??".

She hugged ma and I sucked in a breath, faking pain.

"Oh my god! Sorry Max!", she said, letting go.

"It's ok", I said, bringing back the fake smile.

Her screaming me name across the playground attracted more people who crowded around me, all asking if I was ok.

Fang took the arm that wasn't 'broken' and pulled me through the crowd…I sighed.

"Thankyou", I whispered.

He looked down and smirked.

Fang and I walked into class and sat down.

"Good to see you're back Max…are you better?", Mr Thompson asked.

"Yes thanks sir", I replied.

People looked around at me and I pretended to get my stuff out of my bag. When I looked up again, only one person was still staring. He didn't look away when I caught him, he just continued.

What the hell? Why's he still staring?

"What's wrong?", Fang asked beside me.

The boy turned to the front when Fang spoke. It was like his voice had snapped him out of a trance.

"Nothing", I said quietly, focusing my attention on Mr Thompson who was asking for attention. Throughout the lesson, the boy kept turning around, looking at me. What's his name? I don't remember seeing him before, but then I don't actually remember most of the people I see. Why does he keep staring?

At the end of the lesson, I packed up my things and walked out.

"I know you're faking it", he said.

I stopped dead and stared after him. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?", Fang said from beside me.

He followed my gaze to where the boy had just walked around the corner. I began walking to my next class. Who is that guy? How did he know that I was faking it?

NOT EVERYONE IS YOUR ALLY MAX

I jumped, causing people in the corridor around me to give me strange looks.

_So he's out enemy? Working for ITEX?_

There was no answer…this is starting to get annoying…

FANG POV

Max was staring off towards the end of the corridor.

"Max…what's wrong?", I said.

She took off and I followed her. She jumped and her eyes glazed over…the voice. She walked into her classroom and I knew I had to get to mine.

I caught up to Iggy and walked to class with him.

"What's up F-Nick?", Iggy asked.

"Max is acting strange…she was staring down the corridor, looking at nothing", I said.

"You sure she wasn't talking to the voice?".

"I'm sure…her eyes weren't all glazed over like they usually go when she talks to it".

"I'm sure she's fine".

We reached our classroom, walked in and sat down.

I stared out the window, wishing the class to hurry up so I could talk to Max. There was something up and I was going to find out what it is…

* * *

**There we go…latest chapter…not really a good one…I've proberly done way better…but it's pretty good…I have a few ideas of where this story is going but I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have…so feel free to tell me…and anything you think I can improve on…I don't mind bad stuff…any criticism is welcome…I'll try and get as many chapters written and posted in the next couple of weeks to make up for me not posting in proberly a month…**

**Cheers…**

**Laters… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god! I am soooooo sorry for the late chapter! I moved house, and had 4 assignments to do then other school stuff and MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I hate writer's block…and I've been writing loads of other stories to so I've been busy, busy, busy, and reading LOADS, I need more books *cries in corner* hehe…plus I have no idea where this story is going…so I've been trying to work that out to and I'm sick…so yeah that's lots xD anyway…on with the chapter…**

* * *

What's with that boy from class? I don't even know him and what did he mean that he knows I'm faking…ahhh, it's so frustrating, and the voice never answering direct questions…

"Stupid good for nothing voice", I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what was that Max?", the teacher asked.

Damn, obviously I didn't say that quietly enough.

"Umm, nothing sir", I said, looking down at my work.

Class was the same as always. The teacher droning on about some random fact that he knows none of us will actually listen to. As soon as the bell went I was up and out of the classroom, but as I was walking, I got the feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and met the confused gazes of my classmates. Wow, I am seriously paranoid. I walked over to where the flock met for recess and lunch.

"Max! how are you?! Sorry, I bet everyone is asking you that, but do you feel ok? Sorry of course you do, what with our super heel-", Nudge said before Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry", she mumbled against his palm.

"I'm fine Nudge", I said.

We didn't have to worry about not using our fake names. We made sure when we found this place that no one could over hear us.

Fang walked over with Iggy following his footsteps. I walked up smiling, until I saw another person. In the distance, the same boy from before was sitting on a bench looking over at us. My smile slipped and I glared at him.

"Max?", Fang said, standing in front of me.

He blocked my view which made me feel slightly better. I looked up at him.

"Yeah", I said.

He looked at me a second longer before walking over to Iggy and Gazzy. I glanced over to where the boy had been standing before. He wasn't there. Odd. He wasn't anywhere. I sighed and turned to the rest of the flock.

School went quickly after that. The weird boy wasn't in any of my other classes, so I actually managed to get my work done without the feeling of being watched. Mum had to pick us up after school. Nudge and Angel were discussing the latest fashion trends, Gazzy and Iggy were whispering quietly, probably about their latest bomb idea and Fang sat silently. I stared out the window watching buildings fly past. Who was that boy?

I trailed along behind everyone else as we walked up the path to the house. Mum's house was really wonderful. My gaze swept over the plants and the surrounding trees. Something shined and moved behind the trees. I slowed more.

"What's wrong?", someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped, spun around and then sighed when I saw who it was. Fang. He gazed down at me, a look of worry on his face. When I didn't answer, he whispered 'later' then waited for me to continue walking.

Later that night, me and Fang sat on my bed.

"Ok. Spill", Fang said, getting straight to the point.

"I…I think someone knows about us".

Emotion flickered across his face but he quickly recovered.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"There's this guy. He's everywhere I look and he keeps saying stuff and staring at me".

"Well you are good looking", Fang said with a smirk.

"Fang! Now is not the time!"

How could joke about this?

"Sorry. What's he been saying?"

"That he knows that I'm faking my injuries, and the way he keeps staring, it's like he knows were not normal…".

"I'm sure it's noth-"

A faint sound came from down the hall but it was loud enough for us to hear. We jumped up and ran silently to the door and threw it open. The hallway was deserted. What the…? A red light appeared on the wall through the window opposite. Oh crap… I threw myself to the floor just as a bullet went flying into the wall, cracking the plaster. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel burst from their rooms and got into fighting positions.

"Everyone get down now!", I yelled as more bullets whizzed in. They must have infrared or something. Mum came running up the stairs.

"Mum!", I yelled as she ducked an oncoming bullet.

I am getting so sick of this situation. Iggy and Gazzy were huddled by the window. Something flashed, beeped and dropped. They scrambled away and everyone new immediately to get back. A huge explosion sounded followed by mini bang's.

"How did you do that?", I asked as the crackle of circuits faded.

"We set up mini bombs around the place, the big one was just to set them off", Gazzy said with a grin, hi-5ing Iggy.

We all crowded around the window to see the damage. Body parts lay all around, wires hanging out and some still sparking. I am so sick of this. We have to sort this out somehow. Ok everyone, let's go eat something, I'm starving. We all headed to the kitchen, glancing out the windows as we passed to see the damage.

* * *

**Grrr…ok, so this chapter is pretty crap…I got stuck a bit…well, I guess more then a bit but anyway, I promise to work on it more and get more chapters written up…in between all my bloody homework…grr…**

**AHHHHHHHH!!!!! NEW BOYS LIKE GIRLS ALBUM OUT ON 8TH**** SEPTEMBER!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hahanaha…I like Boys Like Girls XD… can't wait *squee***

**Ahh anyway…off to write and read more of my book…awesome book to…City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare…it's awesome XD**

**Anyway…**

**Laters…**


End file.
